Parents of infants and young children, seniors with walkers or anyone who has to juggle pushing a wheeled stroller, walker or the like with one hand while trying to obtain and transport items with the other hand has no doubt run into frustrations at some point or another. The need to conveniently and safely transport loads and/or multiple items for these individuals in today's busy fast paced world has all but become a necessity. Multi-tasking has become the new norm, however, it is difficult for one to control something like a stroller, walker or the like; gather the items and push a cart at the same time while trying to accomplish activities such as shopping, navigating at the community laundry mat or simply trying to get from point A to point B. While it is possible for child strollers to carry packages, there is limited room and weight bearing capacity. Further, it may be dangerous as it is not the intended use because strollers are specifically designed to hold and transport infants, small children and a limited amount of items. It is also possible for one to use one of the many already designed push carts currently in the market, however, carts of this nature are generally of substantial construction and are typically provided by department stores, food markets, shopping malls or the like and are generally inferior in safety and quality as compared to wheeled strollers, wheelchairs, walkers, etc.
Therefore, it has become increasingly desirable to provide a hands-free attachable, collapsible, light-weight, convenient transport cargo cart designed specifically for use with transportable person carriages, for example strollers, walkers, wheel chairs and the like to improve the above-mentioned concerns.